harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch)
Inhalt Kapitelübersicht # Kapitel Ein Junge überlebt (im Original: The Boy Who Lived) # Kapitel Ein Fenster verschwindet (im Original: The Vanishing Glass) # Kapitel Briefe von niemandem (im Original: The Letters frome No One) # Kapitel Der Hüter der Schlüssel (im Original: The Keeper of the Keys) # Kapitel In der Winkelgasse (im Original: Diagon Alley) # Kapitel Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel (im Original: The Journey frome Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) # Kapitel Der Sprechende Hut (im Original: The Sorting Hat) # Kapitel Der Meister der Zaubertränke (im Original: The Potions Master) # Kapitel Duell um Mitternacht (im Original: The Midnight Duel) # Kapitel Halloween (im Original: Halloween) # Kapitel Quidditch (im Original: Quidditch) # Kapitel Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (im Original: The Mirror of Erised) # Kapitel Nicolas Flamel (im Original: Nicolas Flamel) # Kapitel Norbert, der Norwegische Stachelbuckel (im Original: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) # Kapitel Der verbotene Wald (im Original: The Forbidden Forest) # Kapitel Durch die Falltür (im Original: Through the Trapdoor) # Kapitel Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern (im Original: The Man with Two Faces) Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Ein Junge überlebt Das erste Kapitel beginnt mitt der Vorstellung der Familie Dursley, wohnhaft im Ligusterweg Nummer 4: Vernon Dursley, seine Frau Petunia Dursley, und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Dudley. Die Dursleys machen sich bereit für den Tag und gehen jeder seiner Wege, wobei Harry mit keinem Wort erwähnt wird. Mr. Dursley trifft auf dem Weg zur Arbeit eine Katze, der er verrückte Fähigkeiten zuschreibt - Straßenschilder und Karten lesen zu können - obwohl das komplett seinem Charakter widerspricht. Der Tag bleibt weiter seltsam, so treten wahre Schwärme von eigentlich Nachtaktiven Eulen auf und merkwürdig gekleidete Menschen laufen durch die Stadt. Er wird beinahe von einem kleinen alten Mann umgerannt, der sich mit quiekender Stimme entschuldigt und auf Bauchhöhe umarmt. Nachdem Mr. Dursley alle möglichen Erklärungen dafür gesucht hat, schnappt er den Namen "Potter" und "Harry" auf. Als er abends von seltsamen Berichten in den Nachrichten erfährt, versucht er vorsichtig etwas aus seiner Frau heraus zu bekommen. Die macht allerdings dicht, da sie sich nicht mit ihrer Schwester belasten möchte. Im Bett beruhigt sie Vernon Dursley, mit der Hoffnung, dass, selbst wenn es um die Potters gegangen war, diese Familie nichts mit der seinen zu tun hat. Während der Ligusterweg im Schlaf versinkt, sitzt die Katze mit der Brillenzeichnung um die Augen, die Mr. Dursley früher am Tag gesehen hat, immer noch auf der Mauer. Da taucht ein Mann namens Albus Dumbledore in der Straße auf. Er trägt einen purpurroten Umhang, hat lange weiße Haare und einen langen weißen Bart, den er in den Gurtel gesteckt hat. Seine blauen Augen funkeln hinter einer Halbmondbrille hervor. Als er die Katze erblickt, scheint er diese zu erkennen. Doch bevor er sich mit ihr befasst, löscht er mit einem feuerzeugähnlichen Gerät die Lichter der Straßenlaternen. Dumbledore dreht sich wieder zu Katze und begrüßt sie als Professor McGonagall. Anstatt der Katze steht ihm jetzt eine ernstdreinblickende Frau mit einem festsitzenden Dutt entgegen. Sie trägt eine Brille, deren Gläser dieselbe Form haben, wie das Augenmuster der Katze. Sie reden ein wenig über den Tag, über die ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse, über die auch in den "Muggel"-Nachrichten berichtet wurde. Bis sie ein Thema erreicht haben, dass Prof. McGonagall offenbar besonders interessiert. Sie reden über eine Person, namens Voldemort, die Prof. McGonagall nur "Du-weißt-schon-wer" nennt und bei der Nennung seines wirklichen Namens erschaudern lässt. Dumbledore berichtet ihr, dass Voldemort wirklich verschwunden ist und das zwei Menschen namens Lilly und James Potter getötet wurden. Voldemort war hinter ihrem Sohn Harry her, den er aus unbekannten Gründen aber nicht getötet hat, sondern verschwand. Dumbledore erklärt der aufgebrachten Professor McGonagall, warum er sich an diesem Abend an diese Stelle begeben hat. Lilly Potter ist tatsächlich die Schwester von Petunia Dursley und die Dursleys sind die einzigen, noch lebenden Verwandten von dem Waisenkind Harry. Obwohl Prof. McGonagall sehr entsetzt über diese Familie ist, erklärt Dumbledore, dass es wichtig für Harry ist, normal auf zu wachsen, ohne den Ruhm für eine Tat, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern wird. Ein riesiges fliegendes Motorrad mit einem noch größeren Mann darauf, kommt angeknattert. Es ist Hagrid, ein wild aussehender Mann, dem Dumbledore sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Er bringt den schlafenden Harry mit, den die drei Erwachsenen auf die Türschwelle der Hausnummer 4 legen. Das Kind hat eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, ein Überbleibsel des Todesfluch von Voldemort. Dumbledore legt einen Brief zu Harry, um der Familie Dursley über alles zu erklären. Das Kapitel endet mit den Worten: Er konnte nicht wissen, dass in eben diesem Moment überall im Land geheime Versammlungen stattfanden, Gläser erhoben wurde und gedämpfte Stimmen sagten: "Auf Harry Potter - den Jungen, der lebt." Ein Fenster verschwindet Zehn Jahre später. Das Haus hat sich nicht verändert, nur die Fotos, die nun die verschiedenen Altersstufen eines dicken Jungen zeigen. Von einem zweiten Jungen ist nichts zu erkennen. Tante Petunia weckt den unter der Treppe schlafenden Harry unsanft. Er soll Frühstück für Dudleys Geburtstag machen. Das Geburtstagskind hat einen ganzen Tisch voller Geschenke, mit allem was Dudley sich gewünscht hat. Man erfährt, dass Dudleys Lieblingsopfer Harry ist, der sehr unter seinem rabiaten Cousin leidet. Harry ist klein und dünn, er sieht sogar noch ünner aus, da er die getragenen Sachen seines beleibten Cousins tragen muss. Seine runde Brille ist mehrmals geflickt und nur notdürftig mit Klebeband repariert. Er hat ein schmales Gesicht, knubbelige Knie, schwarzes Haar und hellgrüne Augen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn ist immer noch deutlich erkennbar. Wärend die Dursleys ihren verwöhnten Sohn betüteln (der einen Schreianfall bekommt, weil er "nur" 36 Geschenke, also eins weniger als im letzen Jahr, bekommen hat), brät Harry Speck. Das elefon klingelt und es gibt schlechte Nachrichten für die Dursleys, gute für Harry. Normalerweise muss Harry zu Mrs. Figg, wenn die Dursleys ohne ihn weg möchten. Da diese und andere Möglichkeiten nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen, soll Harry mit in den Zoo. (Vernon und Petunia überlegen in Harrys Anwesenheit, wohin sie ihn bloß geben können und dass ihn keiner möchte). Harry verspricht sich zu benehmen, wird aber nicht besonders ernst genommn, da ihm immer wieder seltsame Dinge geschehen. Seine Haara wachsen über Nacht nach, ecklige alte Klamotten schrumpfen auf Puppengröße oder er findet sich plötzlich auf dem Schuldach wieder. Mit Piers, einem mageren fiesen Freund von Dudley, machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Zoo. Harry erzählt dummerweise von einem Traum. Er hat ein fliegenedes Motorrad gesehen, damit zieht er den Zorn seines Onkels auf sich, dem alles Magische ein Graus ist. Im Zoo bekommt Harry sein erstes Eis - ein billiges Zitroneneis am Stiel- und danach noch den übriggebliebenen Rest von Dudleys Rieseneisbechers. Als sie ins Reptilienhaus gehen trifft Harry dort auf eine Schlange, die ihn offenbar verstehen kann. So redet er ein wenig mit ihr und erfährt, dass sie unbedingt nach Bralilien möchte. Als Piers ihn dabei überrascht und die Dursleys ruft, fällt Harry zu Boden (Dudley stößt ihn zur Seite). Da geschieht etwas. Das Glas des Terrariums verschwindet und die Schlange entkommt. Panik bricht aus und die Dursleys müssen vom Zoodirektor persönlich beruhigt werden. Dummerweise sagt Piers den Dursleys, dass Harry mit der Schlange gesprochen hat und so wird Harry wieder einmal in den Schrank gesperrt. Dort sinnt er über sein Leben, seine verstorbenen Eltern und merkwürdige Fremde nach. Sein Onkel und seine Tante haben ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Harry fühlt sich sehr alleine, da er auch keine Freunde hat, denn Dudley verschreckt alle möglichen Kandidaten. Briefe von niemandem Der Hüter der Schlüssel In der Winkelgasse Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel Der Sprechende Hut Der Meister der Zaubertränke Duell um Mitternacht Halloween Quidditch Der Spiegel Nerhegeb Nicolas Flamel Norbert, der Norwegische Stachelbuckel Der verbotene Wald Durch die Falltür Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern Im Saal, den Harry schließlich allein betritt, trifft er, entgegen seiner Erwartung, auf Professor Quirrell, der vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb steht. Der Professor regt sich gerade darüber auf, dass er das Geheimnis des Spiegels nicht ergründen kann und verlangt von Harry, dies für ihn zu tun. Als Harry vor dem Spiegel steht, verrät ihm der Spiegel das Geheimnis. Er weiß, dass der Spiegel den Stein der Weisen vor Leuten wie Quirrell beschützt, die ihn wollen, um Macht zu erlangen, und gibt ihn nur solchen, die ihn nicht begehren. Auf einmal erscheint der Stein in seiner Hosentasche und der Spiegel zeigt dies, in dem er sein Spiegelbild in die Tasche greifen und den Stein ein Stück hervorholen lässt. Quirrell, der ungeduldig wird, offenbart Harry sein wahres Gesicht, das sich unter dem Turban an seinem Hinterkopf befindet. Im Wald von Albanien traf Quirrell auf Voldemort, der dort Besitz von Quirrells Körper ergriff, um nun in Gestalt des Professors an den Jungen, der überlebte, heranzukommen. Doch als Quirrell Harry berühren will, verbrennen seine Finger und das Feuer greift schließlich auf den ganzen Körper über, als Harry sich wehrt. Dann wird er bewusstlos und Dumbledore findet ihn schließlich. Er wacht im Krankenflügel wieder auf. ca:Harry Potter i la pedra filosofal cs:Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců da:Harry Potter og De Vises Sten el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone es:Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal et:Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi fi:Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers gl:Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal he:הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים id:Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah it:Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 ka:ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა (წიგნი 1) lt:Haris Poteris ir išminties akmuo nl:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen no:Harry Potter og De vises stein pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) pt-br:Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень sv:Harry Potter och de vises sten tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı uk:Гаррі Поттер і філософський камінь vi:Harry Potter và Hòn đá Phù thủy zh:哈利·波特与魔法石 Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen